In order to ensure a sufficient operational rigidity of the cradle and of the chassis which receives said cradle, but also in order to limit the number of manufacturing operations, it is known to use monolithic metallic cradles, which integrate in one piece, the base of the cradle and the steering housing, and which may be obtained for example by foundry.
However, due to their massive character, such cradles are relatively heavy and bulky, which may complicate their handling during the assembly operations.
Furthermore, their weight may undermine the performances of the vehicle, in particular in terms of road holding, driving comfort and fuel consumption.
Finally, the large amount of material required to realize such cradles tends to increase the manufacture cost of the latter, as well as the amount of energy required for said manufacture.